


illicit affairs; of longing stares and clandestine meetings

by poketa



Category: Glee
Genre: College AU, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, but they are both adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: "My name is Quinn Fabray and I'll be teaching this semester course ofHistory of Theatre"Hazel meets brown and it's like both have received a cold splash of water to the face as their expressions freeze for a couple of seconds."Crap"
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 36
Kudos: 181





	1. intro to history

**Author's Note:**

> i was kinda sleepless and had an idea.

* * *

"Care to explain again, _Rachel Barbra Berry,_ why are we taking this specific elective?" 

Rachel fixes the position of the pen and the notebook on the desk, before turning to look at Kurt, who seems to be confused, but she just clears her throat, looking at her pink notebook again, moving it to be at the right angle away from her water bottle.

"I told you" She replies flippantly, her hair moving with the shake of her head that she sends his way "It's wise of us to take an elective about history of theater - you never know when a casting director has a personal interest in it, this could probably separate us from the rest of candidates"

Suddenly, the door of the classroom opens behind them, then closes and Rachel openly stares at the woman that walks inside the room.

Sharp jaw, pristine pale skin, high cheekbones that seem to be straight out of a facial cream commercial and the brunette throat dries as a hand with long delicate fingers goes to move a piece of blonde hair behind a beautifully pierced ear.

"Good afternoon, students"

A velvety voice drips out of that mouth, hazel eyes shining with warmness and Rachel can only bite her tongue as the woman on the grey blazer, black dress pants and billowy white shirt grins back as she leaves a leather bag on the desk and turns back to them with her hands on the pockets of her pants, a slightly more playful grin now there on her lips "My name is Quinn Fabray and I'll be teaching this semester course of _History of Theatre"_

Hazel meets brown and it's like both have received a cold splash of water to the face as their expressions freeze for a couple of seconds.

_"Crap"_

Rachel mutters under her breath as their gazes mingle and the teacher quickly fixes her expression to continue her introduction, like nothing has happened.

But the student's heart is racing and she bets that the older woman's heart isn't doing better than hers, even if her expression doesn't show an ounce of what she must be feeling inside.

* * *

"Can you believe that?"

Kurt comments with a scoff as they walk out of the classroom, the class has finally ended and they are due for their respective voice lessons "Quinn is so stunning, like why is she even giving classes, when she has _that_ stunning face" he continues with what sounds like envy dripping out of his mouth as he gestures to his own face.

Rachel shakes her head, trying to connect her thoughts, but her mind doesn't seem to help too much and she gives up, deciding on something.

"I have to go, Kurt, but can we see each other later?" She stops walking and he stops too, frowning at her "Like after class, say 6:30 pm at _Manny's_?" 

The boy nods, his blue eyes squinting back at her as he crosses his arms over his cashmere cream sweater.

"Sure" He agrees with a quirk to his lips as he sends her an amused look "See you later, _hag"_

Rachel watches as he walks away and then turns to the right on the hall, entering his next class, not once glancing back at her and she breathes out, turning around to walk back to the classroom that they had just left.

Her steps are sure, her eyes are too, the trembling of her lip is there, but isn't like she can be a hundred percent brave right now.

Pushing with her hand the door open, Rachel enters again the classroom, where the professor is still very much seated at the front desk.

The blonde turns to look at her with amusement playing behind the frame of her black rimmed glasses and the student stops frozen for a second.

"Don't you have class now?" Quinn inquires, moving another page of her book, her eyes back on the pages of a paperback that looks barely held together by a thread.

But Rachel is just a little charmed by the scene, more than anything, confused and the words leave her mouth like bullets as she finds her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a teacher _here_ when we met" She asks in a harsh whisper, continuing her steps, until she's facing the older woman by the desk, brown meeting golden.

Quinn leaves her book aside on the desk, removing her glasses with a more serious look as her expression moves and she stands up from her seat.

"Except, I told you I was a college teacher, Rachel" the woman clarifies and Rachel falters as she crosses her arms and the rolled up sleeves show her muscles underneath cloth flexing "If I remember well, and I do, you were the one who failed to mention you're _still_ a college student"

The veracity of the words make her almost step back, but Rachel is still bothered about that last dig and she throws another fact onto the table in desperation.

"At least, I didn't fail to mention my real name" The brunette replies fiercely.

But the blonde woman deeply sighs, before digging into one of the outer pockets of her bag, taking out a wallet, she quickly slips towards the student what Rachel instantly identifies as a driver's license.

_State of Connecticut._

_Name: Lucy Quinn Fabray._

"Except, my first name really is _Lucy"_ Quinn points out with an arched brow, her hazel eyes losing the previous friendliness they had before as her hand moves the document back inside the wallet.

The brunette closes her mouth, her cheeks colouring with shame.

"Now, I know we didn't engage in anything beyond kissing, _Ms. Berry"_ The teacher continues with her voice just as serious, her posture rigid and it feels like every ounce of friendliness has evaporated away from the conversation now "But I would highly appreciate it, if you would confirm that your age is, in fact, 21" 

Instantly, the brunette frowns, shrinking a little "I wouldn't lie about my age like that, of course I am 21, Quinn" her throat is tight, but she still pushes forward, crossing her arms over her burgundy turtleneck "We met at a bar, after all"

"I told you my age and profession" The blonde points out, rather harshly as she supports her hands on the desk, looking down at her "You said you were in an off-off-Broadway production and averted the topic when I asked about your education, excuse me for being sceptic of the source of said information" 

"I am 21" Rachel repeats again, feeling conflicted as her eyes close for a second "My birthday was December's eighteen" she informs, opening her brown eyes again and catching just as the teacher moves back from her position, to stand back.

"Good" Quinn accepts with a short nod of her head, her expression losing a bit of edge "It's beyond problematic you're my student, I didn't want to go mad thinking about kissing an underage girl" 

Rachel shakes her head, instantly dropping her arms "I'm sorry" She mutters lowly, it's foreign for her to apologize with words, she's much more partial to giving cookies and trying other ways to gain forgiveness, but Quinn seems to need an apology now and not tomorrow "I didn't mean to omit information - I just" she bites her lip, but decides to admit her truth and save the older woman from feeling that bad about the situation "You were this hot older woman, who looked at me across the bar and then called me gorgeous" 

Quinn's expression moves slightly, but her eyes still have that darkness and the brunette continues.

"Then you introduced yourself as a college teacher" The student explains with a light blush as she hugs herself "I mean, It's not a lie I am in a _off-off_ -Broadway production, but I didn't want to see like such a child compared to you" 

The older woman's hazel eyes light up a little by the seams and Rachel counts her victories with her fingers.

"I still wish you would have told me" Quinn says, her expression falling into something less distressed, she chews her bottom lip and Rachel tries to not think about the memory of kissing her under the dark lights of a nameless bar, a few nights ago.

But her mind is still there when she speaks.

"I wish we weren't on this position" 

Quinn's eyes flash with _something_ , but before she can guess what it is, it's gone.

"But we are" The woman remarks simply, but there's a bit of edge there and Rachel knows she isn't the only one having a problem dealing with their feelings "And I would greatly appreciate it, if you would leave it at that, Rachel" 

One part of her is jumping, screaming, shaking pom-poms, doing high kicks, the other one, the one that she actually listens to, it's the one that replies back.

"Of course" 

"Good" Quinn acknowledges, moving to take her book and put it inside her bag "You should go to class now" she adds with a more friendly expression.

Rachel nods, turning back and leaving the classroom, before she can do something stupid like listening to that other part that is absolutely reeling about Quinn and everything that has to do with her.

God, this semester will be absolute _torture_.

* * *


	2. 101 intro to sound and technique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks go by and she has mastered the class of suffering in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, there's a second chapter since many of you asked nicely for a follow-up :)
> 
> thanks to my new lovely beta emi, ily for helping a struggling latina with her words and thoughts, seriously ily!

* * *

The first week after winter's recess seems always like being on a cloud, like just waking up and trying to untangle yourself from the sheets of the bed that is having your mind resting from all that thinking, writing, analysing and performing.

A little lazy, a little slow, it's hard sometimes to get your mind back again into studying mode after such a deserved rest.

But not to Rachel, who's always on top, always prepared to go back on a whim to her stellar role as student and performer, being the shining star of them all.

 _Or_ she would have been prepared to go instantly back into student _slash_ performer mode during her first week if her teacher wasn't so _damn_ distracting.

"Oh, _Greeks_ , they didn't just give to humanity things like politics, language, and beautiful islands." 

The older woman begins as she sits on top of her desk, her feet dangling above the floor as her legs cross and Rachel tries to pay attention to the lesson, she really does, but the woman did choose a skirt, not even a short skirt, but it's still a dark skirt that shows the pale skin of beautiful legs underneath - and when did she even become such a mouth breathing foul that can't look away from _legs?_

Scolding herself for being inappropriate, the brunette obliges herself to look at the woman's grinning face as she looks around the classroom, taking everyone's attention with her low register, striking features, and more than anything, deeply involving words.

"But they also gave us _drama_ " The teacher continues with a charming smile, her voice like sweet warm chocolate that sensually drips down your - and why is it so enticing to hear this woman talk, she's just talking about _history_ for God's sake.

Rachel may also be hungry, cause that's definitely not a common comment for her to make.

"It's commonly known that the Greeks fell into misogynistic practices, maybe why we would often find men representing women's characters on their plays" Quinn continues with a smile, before jumping down to stand before the desk on one quick movement, her lips quirking and there's like a quietness before a storm that takes over the class "Now, we can also read that as a way to disguise homosexuality through the lenses of woman's exclusion from the arts" 

The class falls into a dead silence, everyone's attention on the woman at the front of the class as she begins to slowly pace through the classroom.

"I mean" She pushes beyond, her hands gesturing vaguely "We have seen the paintings and read the literature, Patroclus and Achilles weren't just _good_ friends" 

Some people chuckle, there's murmurs and even someone clapping from a desk near Rachel and the teacher grins proudly, it burns the brunette student intensely underneath her clothes as the older woman continues her lesson.

"But that's the particular reading I like to do of Greek theatre history," Quinn says as she stands by the far wall, her arms crossed over her dark green turtleneck, tilting her head at them, she continues. "Your job on this class will be to make your own reading of it" then she uncaps a marker from her desk and writes something on the whiteboard, people instantly murmuring again.

The blonde woman stands next to it, a serious expression in her beautiful face as she taps the whiteboard twice with the marker.

_Perspective._

"History can be told from multiple angles," She continues and her eyes briefly find Rachel's, her hazel eyes are sharp, but there's also a flicker of something else and it's magnetic how, for a second, the student can't just look away from the blonde woman's eyes. "We can't just accept information without doubting our sources." 

_Ouch._

Rachel tries to not feel affronted by the words, but the little quirk of the woman's lips hurts and she looks down at her notebook to cross the words she just wrote

Yeah, she needs to get a grip, or else this semester will be one hell of a nightmare _._

  
  


* * *

"I may have had my doubts about this class at first, but after that analysis..." 

Kurt comments with an awed face and maybe Rachel isn't the only one crushing on their professor, even if he's only platonically gushing about the charming older blonde as they walk off the classroom.

The weather is cold enough for them to be wearing coats and see their breathing in front of their faces and he hums thoughtfully for a long second, before continuing.

"Do you think she's into women?" 

The brunette throws a confused expression at her friend, who frowns back at her, but she just continues walking.

He's raising a manicured brow her way, his blue eyes glinting when she catches his gaze again.

"What?" Rachel inquires as a nervous laugh erupts from her lips - she's probably the world's worst nervous liar - her hand shakes a bit and she moves to put a piece of her hair behind her ear, before moving it inside her pocket. "Why would you - I don't know, Kurt, which mannerism of hers draw you to this tentative conclusion?" she finally voices, looking away from him.

"She just spent the whole hour talking about _homosexuality_ in early Greece, Rachel," Kurt points out like it's obvious, continuing their walk with sure steps.

A girl from the brunette's dance class waves briefly at them and she lifts her hand, but her mind is still reeling about the comment and her smile is more forced as she does.

However, Kurt doesn't seem to notice as he concentrates on tapping his chin while ogling a little flyer by one of the activity walls. 

Finally, he turns to her and adds, "Tell me it doesn't ring a bell on that little _straight_ head of yours how into the topic she seemed to be."

Rachel opens her mouth, but it instantly closes as her train of thought changes to a different rail, because during their years of friendship, Kurt has said some biphobic comments around her to make her wary of the topic at hand and it may be the whole reason why she hasn't actually come out to him yet.

Or, actually, why she hasn't come out to anyone besides _Santana_ , who found out when Rachel spontaneously kissed her at a sleepover during their Senior Year of high school.

_("Don't ever mention this to anyone."_

_Santana whispered as the girl closed her mouth, her throat dry, tears were starting to come out and the arms around her just got tighter around her frame, but it didn't feel like dying, it felt... comforting "It's okay," the latina continued and the smaller brunette could only begin to cry harder because it didn't feel wrong, it felt like it was supposed to feel._

_It felt like a kiss should feel._

_"I didn't mean to - I just don't know," Rachel whispered into the tan neck, but Santana just hushed her.)_

"Maybe, who knows?" the brunette comments as the memory washes over her, leaving a little smile on her face as she thinks about Santana and the tenderness that appeared that night as they fell asleep on an embrace that the latina deeply denied the morning after.

A friendship that went from tentative to more firm ground as their struggles became part of a common ground to them.

Inadvertently, the memory of her first kiss with a woman sends Rachel's mind back to the memory of her _second_ time.

_"You are a great kisser."_

_She murmured against the ruby red lips of the older woman, her hand caressing the nape of a pale neck underneath and it felt like a fire was burning her dress as their mouths moved, exploring, touching, deeply connecting again and again._

_To Rachel, it felt right, it felt like a kiss was supposed to feel and even better._

_It was everything._

_Chuckling sexily under her breath, the older blonde disconnected their lips and then lightly pecked her lips once, then twice, a delicate hand holding the brunette's chin with tender fingers._

_"No - you're just addictive."_

_She locked their eyes together - and somehow it wasn't just the kiss that felt right to Rachel._

_It felt like it was them - but Rachel didn't want to delude herself when she was just drunk with kisses from a stranger._

_"Kiss me again," the younger woman requested._

"Rachel Berry, you seem awfully quiet." 

Kurt comments off-handly as they reach his classroom, it's a few minutes early, so they linger by the door as he fixes the collar of his coat, a searching look in his face as she steps down the cloud of a memory that leaves her feeling conflicted.

More than conflicted, to be fair, but she's trying to keep those thoughts locked away.

"Overanalyzing the seemingly glaring sapphic behaviour of our striking professor over there too?" The boy teases with a grin.

The temptation to stop the topic presents, but to do it by drawing more suspicion to her, seems like a particularly foolish move to push onto the table, so she opts to entertain him a little.

"Hypothetically speaking, what do you think her type of woman would be?" Rachel comments, feeling a little smug as she already knows the answer by the source herself.

Kurt taps his chin with a mischievous grin, his eyes twinkling _"Brunette,"_ he answers thoughtfully. "Like I can definitely see her going home to a just as striking girlfriend, maybe shorter than her," he continues, raising a finger. "Someone who definitely has a taste for art too."

He nods.

And the girl closes her mouth soundly as his words are absorbed by her, her mind in shambles.

"That's... oddly specific for an answer to a playful kind of question," Rachel comments, swallowing hard but then quickly recovering, plastering on a fake smile to dissipate any doubt. "Anyway, I think redheads, I'm going for redheads with her," she comments.

He sends her an offended expression, but before Kurt can comment further on the topic, his teacher appears down the hallway and he is quickly waving to enter the classroom and prepare for his next class as the older man is known for starting the class the second he enters the room.

Rachel breathes with relief as she is left alone in the hallway. She doesn't have a class during this period and the conundrum where she has gotten herself prompts her to send a message as her mind starts to play over the memory of the night at the bar again.

_good morning, are you free for a coffee, by any means?_

A flash of short blonde hair by the hallway catches her eye, but it's not more than another student going to class and Rachel bites her bottom lip as she shakes her head to herself.

She's losing it.

The vibration of an oncoming text distracts her from her misery and she instantly checks it.

_u pay._

Obviously, there's a little price to pay for an ear.

* * *

_Manny's_ is a small cafe near her faculty that mostly captures the college crew to the establishment. 

Their coffee is fairly priced, they have fresh sweets to accompany the warm drinks and you can always find a table since most of the customers mostly pick up their fix and go.

"Let's see," Santana comments as she moves down her own cup, eyes critically raking up through her face.

 _Pro of their friendship_ : Santana is an incredibly good listener.

"Did you bone _another_ TA?" The girl asks with a salacious grin as she crosses her arms over her leopard animal print coat.

"No, I did _not,_ Santana," Rachel replies, eyeing the crowd of the shop for any familiar face - not that she owes anyone an explanation, she did quit that class after her affair with Brody - but you never know when a potential enemy can be lurking to find a weak spot and then hit you. "Why did you even instantly draw conclusions that I summoned you here to talk about my love life - maybe I just wanted to have a coffee with you," she counters back, before taking a sip of her soy latte and smiling brightly at her friend.

The latina grins broadly back at her.

 _"Bullshit."_

Santana replies, before uncrossing her arms from her chest and lifting her brow at her, Rachel opens her mouth to rebuff but the girl continues before she can speak.

"Wanna know why? 'Cause you got _that,"_ The hand gestures to her face with a vague movement and Santana smirks triumphantly as Rachel arches her brows; " _expression_ of yours that says you got the hots for someone - not anyone," the girl lifts her hands, before nodding and adding with an evil glint on her eyes. "But someone _unavailable."_

And Rachel can only stare back as the words settle, not in her mind or heart, but her stomach.

 _Con of their friendship:_ Santana may know how to read her like she's _The Very Hungry Caterpillar._

"Am I good or what?" The latina asks, before taking another sip of her americano and smiling sweetly back at her, she lays her elbow on the table, resting her head on her outstretched palm and then adds, "Now, _dish."_

Calming her racing heart a little with a subtle hand to her chest, Rachel begins to explain in a carefully lowered voice as her best friend just stares waiting for an answer.

"I _may_ or may not," Rachel confides, eyeing the old man from the table to their right out of the corner of her eye when she realizes he's actually wearing AirPods, the brunette sighs, crossing her eyes tightly, before continuing softly; "had a minor affair with one of my teachers." 

She takes a second to breathe and then opens her eyes, just to find Santana grinning widely.

_"No way."_

Santana replies after her own second, her eyes big like saucers, her expression one of admiration and Rachel scoffs as her friend's grin gets even bigger.

"You _bitch_ , it's the first week of school!" 

Rachel just shakes her head as she clarifies quickly. "No, you see," she explains a little exasperated; "this happened the week _before_ classes started." Her internal debate doesn't show up when Santana already knows about her being bisexual so Rachel just continues, adding context to the tale. "Neither of us knew _she_ and I would be sharing a classroom one week later because neither of us mentioned _NYU_ or our full names." 

Santana's expression goes from fairly impressed to evidently excited on the blink of an eye and a little weight lifts from her shoulders as her friend nods with appreciation.

"Finally," Santana expresses, putting a hand to her chest and moving an imaginary tear with her pinky. "Gayberry has kissed a woman," she admonishes mockingly.

"We both know she hasn't been the only woman I've kissed," the brunette replies as she crosses her arms over her chest and sends a pointed look at her friend.

But the latina scoffs, waving her hand as she speaks again, dismissing her words. "Anyway, how old is your woman? Hope she ain't fucking senile."

"She's-" 

_Elegant_ as she walks around the classroom, slow steps, and delicate hands moving as the blonde elaborates in a point to further her argument and expand her lesson.

 _Charming_ as her smile blossoms and meets every one of their eyes when talking with them, never making you feel inferior, but an equal with her soft words and rich laugh.

 _Witty_ as someone makes a quip about a point of her argument and she fires back with a raised brow and a smirk.

 _Intelligent_ as the class ends on a note that leaves everyone nodding with rapture as her ideas float around the classroom with whispers from the attendees.

"26," Rachel replies instead, knowing that she wouldn't hear the end of it if Santana ever heard her actual thoughts about the woman. "She mentioned her birthday would be pretty soon, so she will be 27." The second part makes her colour as she adds with a raised brow, her cheeks a deep crimson. "And she is like the most _gorgeous_ woman I've seen in my whole life, Santana."

Before her friend can say it, Rachel is already opening _Google_ on her phone and typing the name.

 _"Recent search?_ Desperate much?

The performer sends a quick glare as the teasing comes, but finally, the page loads, and there stares back a few images, accompanied by different links to articles and one LinkedIn page.

Santana tries to snatch the phone away, but Rachel presses the LinkedIn _URL_ before turning the screen in her direction. She has seen the page enough times during the last week to know it by memory.

_Lucy Quinn Fabray._

_Masters of Arts in Theatre History, Criticism, and Dramaturgy._

_Bachelor's Fine Arts, minor in Literature._

The latina looks up at her from the phone and her brow is almost reaching the end of her forehead as she stares back at Rachel. "You weren't kidding," she comments as her eyes move back down over the picture of the blonde on a blazer with a dress white shirt underneath, her hair is a little longer, but the blonde looks just as perfect. "What a sly fuckin bitch you are," Santana comments.

"I'm gonna consider you calling me a bitch a compliment from now on," Rachel acknowledges as she snatches her cellphone back, putting it on the inside pocket of her coat again.

Safe away from whatever idea her friend may have or had already.

"Oh, but _it_ is," Santana replies, before taking another sip of her coffee and grinning with evident mischief in her face and posture. "Anyway, what's the plan?" she inquires, rubbing her hands.

Rachel asks with a frown, after sipping her late again. “Pardon me, which plan are you referring to?”

"Don't play dumb with me, Berry," her friend throws back. Santana has her game face on and it's unnerving her a little. "I'm a law student - I'm _fucking_ brilliant."

"There's no plan, okay?" Rachel dismisses, evading her friend's eyes nervously, before quickly making eye contact again, she has to be a good actress, right? - and to do that, eye contact is important. "I wanted to tell you about what happened and that's the end of it." 

_"My balls,"_ Santana fires back knowingly. "You want to _bone_ her," she pronounces smugly and, perhaps, a tad too loudly.

 _"Santana!"_ The student of drama scolds, her cheeks a deep vibrant red and if she could run, she absolutely would, but that's just completely giving Santana the satisfaction of a confirmation, while also embarrassing herself. 

Two awards in one night, maybe, she should just come out clean and give, at least, a little more.

"Alright," Rachel confesses after sipping her drink and some careful seconds of staring down her friend. "So maybe, there's a little part of me that can't help but be absolutely drawn to Quinn, I can't deny that," she confesses as Santana sends her a smirk. "However, there's this bigger part, also called my rational side, that knows it can't happen. Not because she doesn't like me, there are fresh memories of how into me she seemed to be," she clarifies with a tight expression; "but because she's my professor." 

Clearing her throat, the smaller brunette clarifies more technically. "She's higher on the social scale and the power scale, our dynamic wouldn't be just doomed from the start but not fair to any of us as we remain a student and a teacher." 

Santana quirks an eyebrow towards her. "So you wanna tap that ass but don't want to get her kicked out of her job, that's it?" before sipping her coffee again.

"No, that's rather simplistic to what I've just said, Santana," the performer clarifies with a sigh as she vaguely moves her hand. "It's more than just that..." Rachel points out as she breaks a piece of her scone, finally remembering her empty stomach.

"You like her?" 

Rachel munches thoughtfully, putting another piece of the scone into her mouth, enjoying the filling of strawberry jam with closed eyes.

Inadvertently, the taste takes her to the night with Quinn, where she tasted strawberry daiquiri in those red lips and before she can help it, Rachel is yet again going back to that night.

_"Can I sit here?"_

_She turned around and there stood a dashing blonde woman with a bright smile and deep alluring eyes. She had on dress pants, a red dress shirt with the top two buttons undone._

_And something told her she had to say yes._

_“Please,” Rachel nodded instantly, a tad nervous. "Yeah, I'm not saving it for anyone"_

Rachel listens as her friend sips her coffee again and opens her eyes to catch her looking at her closely.

"I don't think I've felt something like this before, Santana," she confesses.

And from completely teasing, Santana's expression seems to move onto something more serious, her lips onto a more solemn expression, her eyes not as sharp as before and then her posture just shifts until she's just sitting there, like the girl who hugged Rachel that night after receiving an unexpected kiss.

“I'm sorry,” the latina finally voices, her tone careful as she moves her almost empty cup away. “That sucks,” her friend breathes out, offering a sad little smile.

A hand reaches her knee under the table and the performer moves her hand until she's gripping the one on top of her knee and she gives it one firm squeeze.

She offers a teary smile to her friend.

“Yeah,” Rachel confirms with a sad smile. “It does.” 

* * *

  
  


Two weeks go by and she has mastered the class of suffering in silence. 

She sits by her usual seat on the second row, a perfect smile in her face, attentive eyes that don't move beyond a face, not towards legs, not towards hands, and certainly, not towards a backside that is certainly too appealing in _damn_ jeans.

“Rachel?”

Her hands stop as she is about to reach the doorknob with them, Kurt turns to her with a frown and her heart… well, her heart starts racing the five hundred of Minneapolis.

“Yes?” She asks, turning towards the desk in the center of the classroom.

There, Quinn is sitting on the chair, black-rimmed glasses on her face, an expression that leaves no window to see inside and it unnerves Rachel to face a wall when she is used to doors that she would open with one disarming smile and nothing else.

“Can you spare five minutes? There's something I would like to talk about,” the older woman requests, moving her glasses to her hair, moving a vague hand.

“ _Busted_ ” Kurt mutters from beside, before clearing his throat and tilting his head to the door. “I'll see you at home, then? I have lunch with Blaine, he wants to _express his feelings,_ again” the boy says with a dismissing hand-

“Yeah,” Rachel agrees, nodding to the door. “See ya.”

The boy leaves and the classroom is officially used by just her and the blonde as everyone has already left.

And for the first time, Rachel just wishes someone would throw open the door, enter the room, just to realize they have reached the classroom because she knows, this certain classroom doesn't have a class booked for the next period.

That makes her swallow tightly.

“Rachel?” 

The woman hasn't moved from the desk and, for that, she's graceful as her steps take her until she's standing before the desk, a whole meter away, just staring at the face of the blonde, who seems just as serious as before.

“What would you want to talk about, Quinn?”

Removing her glasses entirely from her face, the woman leaves them on the desk, before crossing her arms and replying.

“Credits,” the blonde answers plainly, closing the book she used for the class, before continuing. “I was wondering, have you filled them for this semester?” Quinn asks matter of factly. 

“I- yes- I have,” the brunette replies with a puzzled expression, crossing her arms over her chest, before shaking her head and shrugging. “Why? Is there something wrong, because I did register myself correctly for this class, I did it manually, instead of online like everyone else-” a thought occurs and she closes her mouth, watching with interest as the teacher’s expression moves onto something almost nervous and suddenly, it clicks. “Quinn, do you want me to drop this class?” Rachel inquires, dropping her arms to her sides.

Quinn instantly stands up, her hands going to support her weight over the desk. “No, I didn't say that,” the blonde replies.

“But you implied it, didn’t you?” The student comments with a scoff, shaking her head as she steps back. “I mean, why else would you care about my credits? _”_ the brunette adds as she looks away and then back to the older woman “Why? Is that unbearable to have me here after what happened?”

“No,” Quinn counters instantly, before closing her eyes and tilting her head. “I mean, yes, it is - but not for the reasons you are thinking.” The woman opens her eyes and they have finally moved from being blocked by impenetrable walls of steel, now Rachel can see the trouble behind them and something stirs inside her gut as she realizes she isn't the only one battling with whatever happened between the two of them that night.

Hazel eyes are laced with sadness, sorrow and maybe a little of - 

“I want you, Rachel,” the blonde whispers, and the silence of the room seems too much as the words resonate loudly through her ears, making the student nervously swallow and shake her head. 

_No_ , this isn't happening.

“It's ridiculous how much I do,” Quinn adds as she points with her hands towards a row of chairs behind her and Rachel turns with a frown. “You sit two times a week over there,” the woman says with a nervous laugh and she may be older, but at this moment, both seem to be just as young and naive as new lovers that have just met; nervous, fumbling, stammering young idiots trying to communicate with the other. “Nodding, scribbling down every word I say, sometimes you comment on something and those days are just better because I hear your voice.” 

Rachel laughs nervously as she shakes her head, hugging herself, trying to understand what's happening. “You don't mean that,” she counters back with a raised brow, trying to keep herself strong, tall, firm because there is the woman who has been plaguing her thoughts for the last month talking about how much she can’t forget the brunette and it feels too good to be real. “Quinn,” she adds and the fact that she was about to say _Lucy_ instead, makes her bite her own tongue briefly. “We met at a bar, we had a good evening and that's all that was - you don't even know me.”

The atmosphere becomes tense, filled with their harsh breaths and then there is the blonde speaking. 

“I could know you,” Quinn speaks, lifting her chin and there's a spark, it’s challenging, it’s hot, burning, scalding down her skin and Rachel wants to leave the classroom before she does something stupid, like melting. “If you let me,” the blonde adds slowly.

Trying to keep her cool as her nails bite into her forearms, even through her coat, Rachel voices loudly. “ _History of Theatre_ actually is one of the classes I enjoy this semester, I don't want to drop it,” she counters, trying to keep her ground and… her clothes.

Because those eyes are following her and it's like every barrier that existed before has been lifted and there isn't any dynamic or obstacle telling her to stop this, it's just Rachel and Quinn and she has to remind herself about reality.

Quinn lifts her brow, standing back, she isn't that tall, but there's something about her presence that just makes the brunette look up at her. “Then don't,” her voice is silk caressing skin and it feels so soft that Rachel closes her eyes for a second, just indulging in it.

“But I want you too,” she confesses and it's like her own wall has been kicked to the ground and she stands on top of the ruins, looking down at the mess she has created. 

Brown eyes open back again to gaze into hazel ones and maybe it's good to have a desk and the distance between them because there's a magnetic force that can't be denied as both gaze into each other's eyes and absorb the situation.

“I know,” Quinn accepts after a second, her lips quivering into a small smile.

Rachel shrugs shyly as her shoulders leave the tense position they are set on and she releases a sigh. “What can we do?” she asks with exasperation that easily shows through her voice. “There’s got to be another way.”

She stares at Quinn for an answer, but the older woman just scoffs, shaking her head. “I'm not waiting till the end of the semester, that's for sure.” 

Both lock eyes again and it falls like dead weight onto Rachel’s shoulders as she realizes there's exactly one option that would please them both.

* * *

  
  
  


It feels so wrong until it starts to feel so right, she can’t help but break away and pant.

“ _Oh my_ ,” Rachel sighs, threading her fingers through short blonde hair, her eyes rolling back into her head as lips cascade from her chin to her neck and a tongue starts to lap there. 

Teeth, lips, tongue, it's a party of sorts and she is the only one invited to witness on it.

“I _like_ this,” She whispers heatedly as one thumb caresses her cheek and the other remains moving underneath her shirt.

They are at Quinn's apartment. 

A place full of books, a jungle of colours and messy in a way that feels lived on, but clean to Rachels standards. It smells like lavender and vanilla, and Rachel loves it as they lay on the couch making out.

“Me too.” 

Comes the response by her neck and she grins as Quinn moves up until they are looking into each other's eyes. The hand doesn't stop moving beneath her clothes and she grins.

“Would you like some tea?” Quinn asks with a shy smile and Rachel pecks her lips once, before nodding. 

“Yeah, I would enjoy some tea,” she replies, staring down at those red enticing lips and the notion that she can kiss them now makes her grin as she does, once, then twice and before Rachel knows it, both are kissing again.

Deeply, fully, slowly, a dance of tongues and licks, no one is there to win, but just to enjoy as a slow ballad of piano plays in their ears from the record player by the corner.

Quinn finally moves back, giving her a good one last kiss, before sitting and fixing her rumpled sweater, her expression playful. 

“I'll go before we burn down the building,” the older woman says, standing up and then stepping towards the kitchen. 

Rachel just laughs, fixing her own clothes as she sits on the couch, moving her hands through her hair as her eyes scan the far wall next to the huge library full of books. Many pictures adorn the wall and before she can stop herself, she's standing up and moving towards them with inquisitive eyes.

Five to six frames stare back at her.

One is of a blonde girl in pigtails riding a bicycle, an elated smile lets a row of missing teeth shine with it and Rachel can't help but move her fingers until she's grazing the glass with her fingertips.

The second one is of a much older Quinn in a leotard, hair in a bun, rigid posture, and concentrated face on. She is professional and so beautiful.

“I took ballet classes too,” Rachel comments loudly, letting her voice carry through the apartment towards the kitchen, letting _her_ \- Quinn know about her whereabouts.

There comes a laugh from the kitchen and Rachel grins as she hugs herself and continues her travel.

The third picture isn't a stand-alone, but a capture of a teenager Quinn holding a baby in her arms and the brunette smiles widely at the cute scene.

“You got a niece?” She asks loudly as her brown eyes scan the scene.

_“Fuck.”_

A dull thud comes from the kitchen and Rachel instantly moves towards what seems to be the kitchen as she listens to the faucet being opened to find Quinn holding her hand underwater, an expression of pain in her features.

“What happened? Can I help? I do know first aid, my fathers taught me when I was eight years old,” she babbles as she comes beside Quinn, helplessly biting her lip as she looks at the reddish skin of her hand.

“No - I'm alright, I just burn myself pouring the hot water,” Quinn replies with a grimace, but her expression shifts and she frowns at the younger woman. “Wait - _fathers?_ As in more than just one?” 

“My parents are two loving homosexual men who choose to have me, do you have a problem with that?” Rachel inquires instantly, more than used to being defensive about her family situation. 

But Quinn looks at her with an expression and she blushes as the teacher replies. “We just spent half an hour kissing on my couch, Rachel, believe me when I say I do not have a problem with you having two fathers.” 

“Sorry,” the brunette answers, hugging herself shyly. “It's just a habit.”

The blonde moves her hand from under the water, closing the faucet with the other and Rachel helps her dry it with a towel from one of the counters instantly.

The atmosphere has shifted so violently that it leaves the brunette waiting for the older woman to fill it for them.

“We don't really know each other, huh?” Quinn comments with a sigh, she turns towards her and there's something careful there as she looks at her in the eye and speaks again. “You saw the frames?”

“Yes,” Rachel answers, smiling instantly as she thinks about the image of a young blonde girl. “You were an adorable kid.”

But instead of nodding or agreeing, Quinn's expression shifts and she moves towards the mugs and tea bags to the counter where she was pouring the tea before, her back to Rachel.

“That’s not me, actually.” 

A tense silence passes, in which Rachel watches as the woman pours the water, pulls two bags, one in each mug, and then moves them to the breakfast table by one side of the kitchen. 

She settles with her hands around the warm and stares as the blonde sips her own drink, the words flow from her throat and fall onto the table. “Tell me just if you want, there's absolutely no obligation to it, Quinn, I'm not going to push you - we can even ignore it if you want-” 

“I got a daughter.” 

Quinn replies instead, moving her eyes down to the table and they stand there, locked between the stevia and the sugar.

“Her name is Beth,” she adds after a second.

Rachel closes her mouth, lifting the cup to her lips, she takes a long sip, just waiting, but Quinn doesn't elaborate more on it and she has to speak again.

“How old is she?” 

The older woman sips her tea, before moving her eyes up, there is a deep strong sadness that swims across her eyes and it makes Rachel ache for this woman as she awaits. “Ten - eleven in a couple of months,” she answers shortly, it feels like it physically pains her to speak and it makes Rachel offer a hand on top of the table, the gesture reminds her of Santana and the thought makes her smile.

Looking at it longingly, Quinn finally reacts, moving her own on top of it and just letting it rest there as Rachel caresses her thumb on top of it.

She waits, but it doesn't feel like anything else will be said and it's okay for her, they don't have to do this now. 

“Would you like to watch a movie? I got two hours to spare before I have to go home.” 

Quinn's eyes light up a little with her words and she pats herself in the back as she receives a confirmation and not everything is seemingly lost.

“I would love to,” the blonde answers, even if the cloud hasn't completely cleared from over her eyes.

They have time for that, Rachel reminds herself, they are just meeting each other.

* * *

  
  


She closes the door to the apartment slowly or as slowly as a really _fricking_ heavy metal door can be closed, letting her eyes close as she faces the wall and awaits for any sound from the apartment.

“It's past 10 pm in a school night, _missy_ , may I know why are you coming home this late?"

 _"Crap,"_ Rachel yells, jumping nervously as she turns around and looks at Kurt, who is sitting by the couch next to an entirely too amused Santana. "Don't do that ever again, you'll give me a heatstroke," she reprimands with a finger.

"Drama queen, you don't have any heart conditions," the boy replies, tilting his head at her, he's wearing his pajamas already, the one that Finn bought him before going to NY.

"But I may develop one if you insist on doing that," Rachel replies, sitting by the love seat, facing her friends, who have multiple Chinese food boxes on the coffee table before them.

There's an unopened box with _vegan_ scribbled on it and she swallows nervously as she looks up at them.

"You're welcome," Santana comments, drinking from a glass, what seems to be red wine, then pointing with it at the box, she's still wearing her street clothes. "Now, eat - it's still warm, I think," the latina adds.

Rachel grimaces, thinking about her full stomach, but then her lips turn into a smile as she thinks about Quinn cooking dinner for them, after the movie and then eating by the couch, kissing in-between bites, sharing an entirely lovely evening that made her way too happy and also past her usual curfew.

"Stomach ache," she replies eventually, rubbing her hand over her clothes with a sorry smile. “Really bad one, I'll just save this really nice gesture of my favorite people in the world for tomorrow," she says, pointing to the box.

“Make yourself some chamomile tea then,” Kurt replies, nodding to the kitchen, a seemingly way too innocent expression in his face. “Then you can come back and tell us what got you so engaged to be home this late.”

Rachel smiles forcefully, standing up with the box of Chinese food in her hands “And that I'll do” she replies. 

She walks into the kitchen, instantly, moving to put the kettle on the stove and then to put the already cold box of vegan Chinese inside their little refrigerator that is more boxes of take out than actual vegetables.

“You can’t just bullshit a bullshiter, yknow.”

 _“Jesus,”_ the performer yells, putting a hand to her chest as she turns around and frowns at her friend, who is sipping her wine again. “What is with you two and making me jump out of my skin?” 

“It's pretty fucking hilarious,” Santana recognizes, sitting on top of their kitchen table as Rachel turns back to the stove and watches the flame intensely, trying to ignore the eyes on the back of her head. “There is something new about you,” the latina comments absentmindedly and she moves to take a mug out of the cabinets, almost dropping it as her friend suddenly continues. “This morning you seemed pretty fucking miserable and now - you seem almost vibrant with something, Gayberry.” 

“Don’t know what you are talking about, Santana,” Rachel replies, getting the tea bag and tapping her fingers on the counters as she waits for the kettle to boil. “Nothing has changed today, that’s frankly absurd, I just went to class-” and she bites her lip, closing her eyes.

“Oh yeah, _class,”_ Santana comments noncommittally and the student bites her lip even harder. “Isn't like Thursdays, the day you see _Barbie_ professor.” 

“Yes, it is,” Rachel replies as she crosses her arms over her chest, turning around with a serious expression. 

Still sitting on top of the table, Santana is moving her cup with wine aimlessly as she stares back at her, her smirk evident.

They stare each other down and Rachel remembers her coat, moving to take it off and hang it on one of the chairs.

“Nice hickey.” 

And her hand instantly slaps against her neck as she closes her eyes and curses both herself and Quinn for their reckless behaviour.

“Neck is clear dumbass, don't worry,” Santana says after a second, and Rachel throws her eyes open to glare at her friend, who starts to laugh and shake her head. “But you snitched yourself and I got what I wanted.”

“And that would be?” Rachel asks, more than mortified as her cheeks light up. 

The kettle starts to whistle and she turns it off, looking past the kitchen towards the living room, but Kurt seems to be talking to Blaine on the phone too absorbed to listen to them as the TV drowns their voices.

She looks back just to see Santana shrug, before sipping her cup again. “Confirmation that you are doing your teacher, oh you dirty little bitch.”

Rachel opens her mouth to deny it, but if it's there something she doesn't want to do is to blatantly lie about them, not to Santana, not to someone who actually wouldn't cause any harm to them by knowing.

To the only person who she actually wants to tell about it.

“And you're not denying it - _holy shit,”_ the latina admonishes with a laugh, clapping. “It's true.”

“Please, don't tell Kurt,” she begs, moving to the table with her hands up together in a plead, puppy eyes in full mode. “He is my friend, I love him, but he can't know about this,” Rachel says and shakes her head fervently, lowering her voice. “He can't know about _her.”_

Santana shrugs. “Meh, I like secrets.” She sips her wine and it may be her imagination but Rachel swears that there is something like happiness for her as her friend smiles and nods to the living room with bright eyes. “Now, make your damn tea so we can go and rewatch _Master Chef.”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and what do you think?


	3. 101 theology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blasphemy and sin, oh delicious sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me not, but this isn't a priority, still hope you enjoy another installment of this messy fic! no beta.

* * *

_Lucy: cute skirt today, but you are way cuter._

The brunette smiles as she reads over the text message and sends a quick response, before putting the device back down onto the table and resuming her meal.

It's been a little over a week since she started seeing the blonde teacher and it feels like she's walking in a cloud everytime that there is just even a little touch of the woman in her day. 

Just a little message, a little hug behind closed doors, a smile through the quad, some kisses after class and she feels like bursting open at the seams of happiness.

Quinn just has that effect on her and it's _intoxicating,_ in the best possible way, of course.

“Someone is blushing” 

The brunette looks up towards Kurt's boyfriend, who's sitting at the other side of the table and she instantly clarifies, very matter of fact “No, I'm not” even if she knows her cheeks must be tinted a little red by the effect of the message “But if I am it must be the result of the light on my skin, those bulbs are certainly warm” Rachel replies, pointing at the dangling lights from the ceiling of the cafeteria.

"No, you are definitely blushing now” Blaine insists with a goofy smile, he eats one fry from his plate and then asks with a big smile “Who is it? Do we know them?” he glances back at his boyfriend, but Kurts just shrugs, before looking back at her expectantly.

“There's no one” Rachel counters back just at the same time that her phone buzzes on the table and she bites her lip, closing her mouth soundly.

“Yeah? No one?” Kurt inquires with a mocking smile as she eyes the device with an anxious feeling bubbling down her stomach, the desire to reply is strong, but there are witnesses and she ought to sell the act more cleanly if Rachel wants the secret to remain a secret for longer, to keep Quinn for longer “Then who's texting you so much?” the boy asks with a serious expression.

Making a quick decision, she chooses to answer, because otherwise this would just carry on for the rest of their meal and she wants to see the text and finish her food soon enough to go to class in time.

“A friend I met the other day, of course” The young woman replies shortly, unlocking her phone, looking down at it, but not letting prying eyes see what's on the screen.

_You: Excuse me, but do you always look absolutely delightful in your clothes? Quinn, I think it should be me complimenting YOU._

_Lucy: charming, are you trying to get under them?_

And Rachel gaps, shaking her head as she locks her phone again and looks back at Kurt, who's raising a brow at her, expectantly.

She clears her throat and fixes her beret.

“Her name is Lucy” She answers truthfully, it may not be the whole truth, but at least, she can feed him a piece of information to not feel as bad for hiding everything that is going on with Quinn from one of her closest friends "And she's very funny" Rachel adds, as an afterthought.

“Lucy _who?”_ Kurt insists with clear suspicion in his blue eyes, sparring his meal to the side to poise his hands on top of the table in a pose of suspicion.

Not biting into his act, she spares a leaf of lettuce, stabbing a crouton instead, before putting it into her mouth and munching on it.

“You don't know her, what's the point on all of this?” Rachel asks, after swallowing “We met, she's funny and there's nothing weird there, just drop it, Kurt” continuing her lunch, she moves her eyes back to her food, containing her smile under wraps as she thinks about the blonde and their flirting.

 _God_ , it does feel exquisite to fall like this and for it to be mutual.

“Well, she must be the whole circus to make you grin like that” Kurt adds after a second, before resuming his meal and engaging his own boyfriend in conversation that doesn't have anything to do with her.

Meanwhile, it happens, Rachel takes the opportunity to reach for her phone and reply under the table, a concealed grin under wraps.

_you: don't know...is it working? ;)_

And she knows, more than a hundred percent sure, that her cheeks must look like red big apples as she glances up and Blaine rubs his cheek, before winking in her direction with a grin.

Resuming her meal, Rachel tries to not think too much about how much she wants to look under long skirts and cozy looking sweaters or then she'll ditch class to practically mount the woman the minute she finds her.

She grins to herself.

 _God_ , this feels good.

* * *

  
  


"Jessica will evaluate your essay"

Slowly disengaging from the arms holding her, Rachel turns to looks back into the hazel eyes of the older woman as the words sink in.

The movie playing before them on the TV gets necessarily paused as they look into each other's eyes and a tense silence falls onto their laps as Rachel finally reacts, frowning.

"Yeah?" The student whispers as she swallows the news of Quinn's assistant looking over her grade and her hands play with the edge of her red sweater.

A long second passes while the older woman positions herself back and sighs loudly, shoulders hunched.

"Even if you don't say it outloud, I know how much you have been worrying about the ethical aspects of what has been going on in-between us, Rachel" Quinn declares with a serious expression, she seems to debate herself for a second, before continuing, albert a little more subdued, a sad smile on her face "It's very clear to me that you do”

The brunette fully removes herself from the older blonde as she sits back on the couch and swallows, closing her eyes, feeling the weight of the matter presenting over her shoulders, just weighting down.

It's always easier when they are ignoring the truth of Quinn, being a professor and, Rachel, being a student, just deflecting that there is a power dynamic between them that they are trying to not put above their interactions and she may dare to call - _relationship_ \- but they can't always ignore it, can they?

"Am I that obvious?" Rachel asks with an embarrassed smile, suddenly feeling very small, young and everything that makes her want to cry and run away.

_Doubt._

"Hey" 

The blonde muses loudly, taking her chin on her palm, making Rachel turn her head to look at her.

Quinn's expression is tight, but caring and it's warm, it unfreezes the fear and doubt a little as she continues "We made a conscious decision to follow this through, I can't say it doesn't bother me to keep this under wraps and pretend like I don't know you everytime I see you walking around the faculty" she comments with a evidently tired sigh, moving her hand to caress her cheek now, but then her eyes harden and Rachel nods slowly "But it's a price I'm willing to pay, since you want the class and I want _you”_

The words fall between them like bullets and weights, Rachel bites her tongue as the idea of saying that she no longer cares for the class and would prefer Quinn on a heartbeat comes to her mind, because it's too late to drop the class as they are currently entering grades and it's too early for them to even say a thing like _that_.

They aren't there yet.

So, instead, she goes for the other thought that appears over her mind and can be acknowledged.

One that _definitely_ should be acknowledged.

"I _want_ you too" 

The blonde's expression turns from careful to inquisitive and something stirrs inside Rachel's stomach as she watches the hazel irises drown in black, a familiar look filling them whole as a spark turns to fire in the blink of an eye.

"Is that true?" Quinn inquires carefully, caressing Rachel's chin with her thumb slowly, it feels erotic as the digit runs down her skin and then up, barely touching the corner of her lips before moving away.

And Rachel swallows tightly as it happens.

"Yes" She breathes out, nodding once and then twice as her heart beats beside her eardrums, blood rushing through her body in a race of desire "I do"

As her words go, the blonde moves her thumb higher, to her bottom lip, flicking it, but in such a manner that Rachel can't help but clench her legs together, thinking about those fingers just lower down her body, repeating the same movement, just driving her insane.

Finally, Rachel's mind decides to take action as she surges forward, trying to understand why they haven't exactly moved beyond making out when she opens her mouth and engages their lips on an indecent kiss that is tongue, lips, teeth and even a little of herself sucking Quinn's bottom lip trying to communicate: _let's do it._

Why they haven't gone beyond _this,_ it's beyond her own mind.

 _"Rachel"_ The blonde whispers as the brunette draws back, releasing her lip with a wet noise that hits the student square in the face with the idea that she just wants to move beyond and have sex with Quinn - and is that way _too_ much to ask?

"Yes?" She murmurs, moving to kiss the cheek of the older woman, then down her neck. There she meets pale skin that is so soft, so pearly, so perfect that to give a little bite and mark it sounds like the perfect crime to commit and then own it with a proud smile.

_"Yes, I, Rachel Berry did this - pointing to Quinn's neck - I marked this neck and would do it a hundred times again to hear the beautiful sounds that fall from those enticing lips"_

So, she does with a grin and eyes that shine with lust, winning a hiss that just about drops her skirt down her knees.

"Rachel, if you keep doing this…" Quinn continues with a warning as the younger woman licks the reddened skin on her neck, kissing it and then moving further down, where she meets creamy collarbones, just above the cut of a striped sweater and the visual just makes her salivate more.

"What?" Rachel asks with a chuckle, nuzzling the skin of the collarbones with her nose, her hands gripping around the waist of the older woman tighter and she sighs softly, before laying kisses in the skin before her eyes "You'll what, Quinn?" she inquires softly.

"Do you _really_ want this?" 

The question comes hotly above her and Rachel moves up as the woman's eyes follow her until they are face to face, eyes to eyes, lips to lips, breathing mingling in the middle.

Time to be as blatant as she can.

"Yes" Rachel answers with a nod, her expression serious as she resists the want to drop herself to kiss the woman without regard, because it feels important to do it like this as Quinn searches her face with worried eyes that more than dampen the mood, make her heart beat without limit, this woman cares for her "I want you to _fuck_ me, Quinn, I've wanted you to do that since we met at a bar and you started talking to me about books I've never read nor I care to do so" 

And it's like a switch goes off somewhere in the blonde's mind, because she surges forward, taking the brunette by the back of her head to kiss her and their tongues fall into a sensual dance, it seems like a tango, but it feels like _fire._

Her underwear drenches with desire and Rachel doesn't try to hide her reaction as she moans softly against red lips.

"Me too" Quinn whispers hotly as she pants against her lips.

Before taking her by her hips to sit Rachel on her lap as her legs fall open, each knee taking a side by the blonde's body, keeping her trapped there, but the woman seems too happy with the arrangement as her hands move up and down the brunette's sides, eyes eyeing the black skirt with an almost cartoonish expression.

"So?" Rachel pushes as she positions her hands at the shoulders of the woman, playing with the blonde short hair, appreciating with a smug smile how overwhelmed Quinn seems at the moment "What are we waiting for?" she asks as hands keep rubbing her sides, slowly warming her up.

Teasing the older woman seems to be the best foreplay as the blonde looks mad to be interrupted, eyes cutting to Rachel's face with thirst dripping from every edge of expression on her face.

 _"God,_ you're so infuriating" 

And like magnet pieces in a board game they react, moving to what attracts them, clashing at the middle as their lips kiss, their bodies meet, hands stop caressing to grab and tug and Rachel can't stop the temptation to push her hips forward, teasing the blonde once more.

Tilting them over the edge.

"Confess" The student whispers roughly as her hands tug on blonde hair and she begins to kiss down the neck of the blonde, this time filthier, her tongue drawing patterns and forms that only she can see, but Quinn must feel "Have you thought about taking me in the classroom?" Rachel inquires with a devilish smirk, but it falls into an expression of utter surprise as hands grab her under her skirt, roughly squeezing her behind.

"Just about every day" Quinn replies, then caressing her backside over the last barrier between her hands and Rachel moves to face her, brow raising to push for more as the blonde elaborates, her cheeks turning red and it's just as endearing as it is alluring when the teacher raises her own brow and explains "I can't help it, you just love wearing _these"_ she remarks as one of her hands move to the front to play with the material and Rachel's breathing hitches as then hands caress her thigh and dark eyes look pointedly down "My mind just shortcuts when I see _you"_

And Rachel kisses her, because there's no way to stop the reaction to those warm hands touching her and they way the hazel eyes look at her like she's the last glass of water over a dessert.

"Fuck me, Quinn" She whispers harshly moving once just to look pointedly at the blonde and those hands grip her skin tighter as their breathing mingles between them on a lust filled exchange "Do it, I need you to touch me already" she pushes necessarily.

Eyes totally black, hands rubbing over her backside, just in tight little circles that feel like a promise, the older woman replies.

"Take off the sweater"

And Rachel instantly follows the direction, hands doing a quick work to fill the instruction as the blonde observes her with dark eyes.

"Just a bra?" The older woman inquires uselessly as the brunette throws the red item to the side, hands then moving back to their original place beside the blonde hair "So, you want to kill me" Quinn states with a smirk, her eyes shining with lust, but her hands move towards Rachel's chest almost instantly "May I?" she asks with a timid energy that doesn't turn her off, but makes Rachel exasperated as she just takes the hands and puts them over her own chest.

Hazel eyes look down and then up, before hands softly squeeze the lace covered breasts and the action makes Rachel involuntary move her hips as a jolt of pleasure curses through her body.

_"Fuck"_

She closes her eyes as fingers start to caress her attentively over the material, it's exquisite like melted chocolate over fruit and just like that she finds herself moaning with pleasure as the older woman continues her journey.

"Tell me" Quinn whispers beside the shell of her ear and the young woman whimpers as lips caress it with words "Do you always get this _wet_ when someone touches you like this?" the woman asks teasingly and her fingers make a point of pinching her nipples, before slowly but oh _so_ sexily laughing.

"I pre-ferred" Rachel barely can speak as she gasps, because Quinn is moving the cups of her bra away and she opens her eyes to gaze at the blonde who's grinning at her, hands slowly caressing the skin around the areola, but not going further "when you were acting like a respectful gentlewoman"

She's lying, absolutely completely undeniably lying, because having Quinn touching, observing and talking to her like she's doing at the moment... it really could be the most erotic moment in her whole life.

But Rachel doesn't want _her_ to know that, because, as an academic, the blonde woman got enough of an ego.

"Well, you requested me to _fuck_ you," Quinn says lowly, caressing one nipple briefly with her thumb, before stopping and Rachel is about to growl if she keeps doing that without going further. "And that's what I'm gonna do" 

And before she can prepare for it, Quinn is positioning her mouth to suck her breast and Rachel can only move her hips harder against her lap, fully aware that she must be staining the black pants the woman is wearing.

But there's not an ounce of care as the blonde flicks a nipple with her tongue, meanwhile her other hand takes care of Rachel's neglected breast.

"Yes, _babe"_ Rachel sighs as her hand caresses the short hair underneath her hand, slightly pulling it as the blonde switches from one breast to the other, paying attention to her body that is making her want to scream in ecstasy.

She's so utterly lost on her cloud of pleasure and sensations that she doesn't realize the missing attention from one hand, until there are fingers slowly caressing her over the damp material of her underwear and she nods frantically on her own cloud of lust as Quinn questioningly looks up at her, before moving the panties aside and beginning to push a finger inside.

 _Finally,_ Rachel thinks and just permits her eyes to fall closed as she gasps out " _God,_ yes"

 _"God?_ Are you seeing someone else?" Quinn comments mockingly and the words caress the wet skin of breast just to make her more aroused and before she can reply there's another finger joining the first, but no more movement, just digits filling her whole "Is this alright?" comes the question and Rachel swears she could cry, maybe of horniness, more probably because the attentiveness of the woman underneath her is making her heart beat a rhythm that speaks of things she isn't sure to talk about yet.

But she _nods_.

And then the fingers are moving inside her, filling her, caressing her, taking her into a ride of pleasure that is completed with the licks and bites that Quinn is doing now over her neck as her other hand plays with her nipple.

Her movements are gentle, but deep, concise and steady and it feels so good to be ravished like _that,_ that Rachel doesn't care to censor herself as she whimpers freely, while the woman keeps fucking her in the couch as the paused movie lays forgotten over the TV.

"Quinn" She gasps, but the blonde just moves away from her neck to kiss her lips and her mind stops.

Tongues moving one against the other, hotly, wetly as their lips incessantly try to find some secret over the lips of the other, it's pure _paradise._

Wet sounds resonate through the room, completely honestly indecent and how she has to move back from the kiss to loudly moan isn't so much better, but Rachel couldn't care less as she moves her hips to confront the plungles from Quinn's arm.

"I'm..." she whispers hotly against the lips of her lover and Quinn seems to find a new purpose in life as her speed doubles and her other hand moves to hold her behind, steading her there _"Yes"_

"You are _what_ , dear?" The older woman replies and it's not like she can normally reply as she's being currently filled by digits that are reaching depths that her previous lovers couldn't.

Rachel shakes her head as her eyes close tightly, hips moving to follow the movement of that hand and it's like there aren't even two, but _one_ body fluidly moving as she is being driven to ecstasy by the blonde and her incessant digits.

The swipe of a thumb, clenching of fingers and she tumbling down the edge, writhing in the lap of the women, tightly holding onto a golden nape as their mouths become one and she rides her wave on a cloud of pleasure.

"Fu-ck" Rachel whispers, moving apart to drop her forehead to the shoulder of the woman, panting, taking a breather.

"You are _fuck?_ Well, I thought you were Rachel?" The smug voice of the blonde comes as she regains her bearings and she moves to slap her arm, but it's like all energy has left her body and she lays boneless there.

"That's- not funny" The performer replies and she opens her eyes to move back and frown.

"It kinda was" Quinn comments, she's grinning and the brunette is so gone, she just shakes her head, moving her hand up to point at the woman.

"I'm gonna give you an orgasm" Rachel promises as she shakes her digit angrily at the woman, and _yes,_ Quinn's fingers maybe still inside of her, but she will do it "And then - I'll tease you, so you know how it feels" she continues, before she connects their lips.

It's not rushed, but slow, it tastes of warmness and sitting there on the couch, it may feel a little like they are heading down the same path.

 _"Well_ , don't threaten me with a good time" Quinn whispers huskily as she retires her fingers, just to move them up and offer them to Rachel.

Yeah, _fuck_ the movie.

* * *

_"Fuck"_

Rachel nods, slowly moving her head as she leaves her cup of water down in the table, her other hand moving back down to let her hair cascade over her shoulders and hide the hickey on her neck.

"You truly are one lucky son of a _bitch"_ Santana admonishes with a whistle "Can't believe you just got your shit blown by your hot lesbian teacher and I'm so fucking jealous of it" the latina comments with a groan.

"Well, it's not just a hook up" the performer replies with a timid shrug and Rachel debates herself, but ultimately decides to dish "I actually am falling for her, Santana" 

Her friend looks at her, just silence.

"Good fucking shit 'cause you're less annoying when you are getting some" The latina replies then and she turns the TV on, seeming done with the topic, but the grin doesn't leave Rachel's face as she turns back to the TV too.

Her phone goes off and she picks it up, not minding the presence of a third as her best friend seems already engaged with _NCIS._

_Lucy: Goodnight, Rachel x_

_Lucy: You are making me go to sleep smiling, how dare you_

What a wonderful, wonderful, life.

* * *


End file.
